


Beach Daze

by holeofholland



Category: Actor RPF, Baywatch (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baywatch References, Beach Sex, Body Hair, Come Shot, Comedy, Day At The Beach, De-Aged Jason Momoa, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lifeguards, M/M, Mouth-to-Mouth, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Rescue, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Sloppy Makeouts, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Top Jason Momoa, Young Jason Momoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeofholland/pseuds/holeofholland
Summary: One second, my lungs were filling with water as I drowned in the ocean. The next second, I was staring into the most beautiful emerald eyes I had ever seen. Even more, they were staring back at me.
Relationships: Jason Momoa/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Beach Daze

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Jason Momoa's performance in Baywatch Hawaii. Funny enough, his character's name was Jason, too. He was 19 at the time of filming, so his character in this story is just as young.

It was supposed to be an ordinary day on the beach. Classes had ended for the semester and I still had the weekend before I had to catch the train back home. All my friends had left the day before and the dorms were quieter than usual, leaving me in a permanent state of boredom. All the activities on campus -- the gym, the sports center, the pool -- had closed down for interim cleaning before summer classes began the next week. The only thing even remotely close to entertaining was the beach so highly praised by students. Its sands were supposed to be a cool parchment color, the water compared to that of Fiji. And while neither of these claims seemed like they could ever be true, I decided it was better than being stuffed inside a dorm room with only the rank smell of gym socks to keep me company.

So I packed a satchel of essentials and dialed up the cab company. Fifteen minutes later, I was unfurling a towel on the sand and lounging beneath the sun's rays. The beach that day was surprisingly quiet. What noise there was came from a few children building sandcastles in the distance, their voices like muffled echoes, and the waves crashing ashore. I watched them -- the waves -- for a while, admiring how inviting the water seemed. With each new crash and roar, the ocean seemed to beckon me forward. How could I resist?

I stood and brushed sand from my swim trunks then trudged forward. I didn't so much as step into the water as let it sweep me up. The cool waves seemed to latch onto my ankles and wrap me in an embrace. At first, it was relieving. The water wasn't so chilly and did wonders in calming my muscles. As I sank to my neck, I breathed in the salty scent of the sea and allowed my body to slip into a relaxing state. Though it seemed like a good idea at first, I soon realized just how wrong I had been to do it. 

I had only been in the water a couple of minutes when the wind picked up. All around me, waves lapped up and over my head, burying me beneath the surface. When I realized, it was nearly too late. I kicked as hard as I ever had and flailed my arms like I'd learned so long ago at summer camp but my efforts were fruitless. It seemed the harder I struggled, the easier the water pulled me. Water flooded up my nose and down my throat, leaving me gasping. And even that act -- gasping -- wasn't helping. I wasn't so much as breathing anymore as I was gargling water. Perhaps I was delusional from the sensation of drowning but I thought I might have felt water filling my lungs. It was a sensation I had never experienced before -- dying. With one last futile attempt at escape, I felt my chest tighten and my eyelids grow heavy. I struggled to see the shore in its blurry depiction, then I saw nothing at all.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was looking into someone else's. The eyes were deep-set in latte skin and green as emerald and were looking at me expectantly. "W-Who are --" I sputtered before rolling over in a coughing fit. Water spilled from my mouth and into the sand. When I hacked up all I could, I collapsed back. "Sorry. W-Who are you?"

"An angel," Emerald Eyes said. My mind had settled enough that I could tell it was a boy hovering over me. 

I smiled half-heartedly. "I guess it's true then. Angels are the most beautiful." 

"Oh, wow." The boy chuckled softly. "You're bold. I like that."

"Kind of have to be," I said before coughing a bit more. When I was finally finished, I continued, "You saved my life. If you hadn't been out there..."

"Hey, don't sweat it," the boy said, pointing at his shorts. "It's what I do."

I followed his finger with my eyes and saw the white lifeguard emblem set against his red trunks. "So you really are an angel, huh?"

He laughed again then said, "Look, I trust that you're alive but, if you'd let me, I'd like to take you to the medic tent. I wouldn't feel right if I let you out of here and something happened."

"Okay, yeah. Where is it?"

"Just over there. Here, I'll help you. Looks like you cut up your foot in the water." 

"Oh." He was right. My heel was dried with blood and stung slightly. 

"Probably a rock or something. I can clean it." He stood and extended a hand towards me. I accepted it and climbed up only to fall back down. Before I hit the ground, though, the boy's arms were around me. I yelped softly as he scooped me against his chest like a bride. "I can just carry you. It'll be easier."

As we trekked, I became conscious of just how close our bodies were. One of my arms draped over his neck while the other sat idly in my lap. Our chests, bare and sun-kissed -- his more than mine, admittedly -- pressed together. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to trace the hard lines on his body.

Thankfully, I didn't have to fight the urge long. The medic tent, which was like the changing ones I had seen in old films but bigger, sat just behind the lifeguard tower. Inside, a small cot set off to the side with a folded blanket at its foot. The only other things in the tent were a couple of crates of medical supplies. These were what the boy went for after sitting me down on the makeshift bed. As he dug, I took in just how beautiful he really was. Had I actually died and gone to heaven, I was certain he would be the angel greeting me.

His body, just as creamy-looking as his face, was hard and defined. Lines of muscle ran the course of his stomach and wrapped around his chest which was puffed into two oblong shapes. Perky nipples sat centered on them, golden and inviting. Below his navel ran a thin length of hair that disappeared into his shorts. Oh, how I craved to find out what was in those shorts.

"Ah, finally," the boy suddenly said. In his hand, he held a stopwatch, not unlike the ones coaches used. He fiddled with it as he sat beside me on the cot. "I just want to get your pulse. Here, let me see your wrist."

His fingers wrapped around the base of my hand until he found the beat of my heart. When he touched it, my stomach fluttered. It was as if his touch was electric. Goosebumps rose up my neck and a lump formed in my throat. I felt prickly all over and the boy noticed it.

"You okay?" he asked, glancing from the watch to me. 

I nodded unconvincingly. "Just fine."

"Hm. Well, just fine doesn't do a lot in ensuring this lifeguard that you're okay."

"Sorry."

"What gives? Just a minute ago you were joking with me. Did some water get into your brain?"

"No, it's just..." I swallowed the lump down. "It's just that you're...Well, you look really good. I mean, not like food or something. I'm not a cannibal or something. Don't think I'm --"

"Relax," the boy said, a smile splayed across his plump lips. Normally, someone telling me to relax would have only infuriated me. Not him, though. His voice was so smooth, like an old blues singer. He could have told me to jump from a bridge and I would have done it.

I fiddled with the string on my trunks. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He released my wrist and inched forward. "I get it. You're not the first one to tell me you think I'm hot."

"I never said you were hot," I objected.

"But do you? Think so, I mean."

I rolled my eyes, most of that anxiousness gone. "You really are stuck on yourself, huh?"

"Maybe a little." He shrugged. "Anyway, let me see that foot. I need to disinfect it."

He dropped to his knees at the side of the cot and took up my injured foot in his hand. He examined it for a moment before wiping an alcohol pad across it. I hissed as the slight sting turned into a gasp-inducing pain. The boy smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's all we have. It shouldn't last too long." And it didn't. In less than a minute, the burning had subsided and the cut was bandaged. 

When we were both back on the cot, I said, "Is this the part where I get a lollipop?"

"Please," the boy scoffed. "I'm a lifeguard, not a nurse."

"So what do I get, then?"

The boy smiled before leaning in, his breath warm. "You get this."

He kissed me then, gentle at first, and then gradually heavier until all I could do was tangle my fingers in his hair and pull him closer. His hand cupped my jaw, smooth and void of callous, as we fell against the cot. I felt breathless, the sensation of his lips and his body over top of me too much. I was drowning again, but in a way I didn't mind. As his lips trailed across my mouth and up to my ear, I buried my face in the boy's neck and inhaled his scent, thick and fresh, like clean linen. 

He pulled away then and we were silent for a few beats, the only sound in the small tent coming from the ocean and our panting breaths. When the boy did break the silence, he said, "This is crazy, right? I mean, we don't even know each other's names."

"I don't know," I said, still overwhelmed by his embrace. He chuckled and I knitted my brow. "What's so funny?"

"You don't have a name? You said you didn't know." 

"Oh." I flushed. "It's, uh, Jonathan."

"I like that. I'm Jason." He glanced at my stomach then rubbed his hand across it. The sensation flipped my insides thrice before my shorts tightened. "Oh, look at that. Someone's excited."

A gasp escaped my lips as Jason palmed my erection. Through a fiery resistance, I sputtered out, "A-Are we really doing...fuck...this?"

"If you want to," he said, smiling eagerly.

"I want to."

I dove into his arms and positioned myself on his lap, my ass pressing against his own hard-on. As we resumed kissing, Jason continued to toy the front of my shorts, stroking me through the fabric. It was overpowering and vanquished all my senses. I was only aware of three things -- Jason's mouth, Jason's cock, and how bad I wanted both.

We kissed for a little while longer, swapping spit and grinding until I could no longer stand it. I fell to the floor then, my eyes just level with Jason's nipples that I promptly nibbled on. Jason moaned lowly as I flicked my tongue over one and pinched the other. His hands lovingly massaged my shoulder blades as I made my way south, leaving a trail of wet kisses on his stomach and through his hairy trail. I stopped at the waistband of his trunks and glanced up at him.

Jason stared down at me, hunger masking his eyes. "Oh, yes. Please."

I snickered. "Who would have thought you were the begging type."

"Oh, you'll be begging soon enough. Now, suck my dick."

With my teeth, I pulled free the strings holding his trunks tight, then yanked them down with my hands. As they peeled away, his cock sprang free, encased between two deliciously thick thighs. I had slept with a lot of guys during my first year in college but none could have dreamed of comparing to Jason. It was thick, it was veiny, and I wanted it in my mouth.

"Holy fuck," I breathed, taking the base of the shaft in my hand. I gave it a stroke and nearly fainted at how demanding it was. I couldn't help but wonder how Jason managed to jerk off. It was no doubt a two-hand job. Then again, his hands were fairly large. Large enough to cup both of my asscheeks comfortably anyway, which he did as I feathered kisses around his tip. He bulbed and twitched under my touch. It was amusing watching him squirm, a hero of a boy succumbing to desire.

"More," he moaned, leaning forward and squeezing my cheeks. 

Although I enjoyed watching him beg, I couldn't deny that I was feeling just as impatient. With one last peck on the tip, I parted my lips and slid him in. Immediately, my mouth exploded with the taste of him -- musky, woodsy, and just a little salty. His veins pulsed as I bobbed down then up and off. The thickness was unbelievable; my jaw already twinged. I ignored it and, instead, dove back in. When I flicked my tongue across his slit, precome leaked. I used it to lube up the rest of the shaft before bobbing farther down. Above, Jason removed one hand from my ass and closed it around my hair. It was this method that he used to guide me the way he wanted -- up-down, up-down, into the throat, up-down. After a moment, I pulled back up and coughed. Spit hung from my lip and down my chin as I looked into those enchanting eyes.

"What?" I joked. "You weren't satisfied enough that I nearly drowned so now you wanna choke me to death?"

Jason grinned widely. "Choke you and a lot more. Come here." He stood and draped the towel on the tent's floor, the sand. I sat on it and waited as Jason removed his trunks then mine. Both naked, he stepped forward and brought my head between his hands. "Play with my ass as I fuck your throat, okay?"

I nodded. "Anything for you, Emerald Eyes."

"Ooh, that's clever."

We said nothing else. But really, how could we? With my fingers between Jason's cheeks, his cock tunneling into my throat, and both of our moans filling the tent, there wasn't much room for conversation. The next time either of us spoke was when Jason plunged as far as his cock would allow him and forced me steady. As I struggled against his hold, gagging and thrashing for air, Jason laughed.

"That's it," he praised. "You choke on that cock. That's it. Fuck, yes."

When he finally released me, I doubled forward and coughed onto the blanket a mix of spit and precome. It didn't seem to phase Jason who promptly lifting me to my feet and tossed me over the cot. I lay on my stomach then as Jason's tongue slithered between my cheeks and against my hole. I couldn't remember ever feeling such a mind-boggling sensation. All of the men I had been with never wanted to dive deep but Jason seemed to crave it. Had I not known any better, I might have said eating my ass was his favorite part of our spontaneous hookup. He lapped and nipped at my hole as if it were his last meal. In the same sense a hungry man leaves no speck of his plate untouched, so was Jason not leaving a spot of my ass dry. As he dove deeper and deeper, burying his face, I moaned against the cot. 

"Yes, oh fuck, yes," I praised. "Eat my ass, Jason. That's it, you fucking get that hole ready."

"Yeah?" he said, coming up for air. It was only a second, though, and he was back in. After a few more moments, he relented my hole, now probably gaping. "Come here. I want you to ride me."

I stood and waited for him to settle onto the blanket. Once he had, I climbed against him and straddled his hips. I could feel his tip toying with my opening and it drove me over the edge. I clawed at Jason's chest and begged him, "Please, I can't take it anymore. Just fuck me."

"Since you asked nicely..." He trailed his words as he slipped inside. I yelped at his massive size and he stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I promised. "I'm just kind of verbal. Is that okay?"

"Are you kidding?" He kissed me quickly. "I would love for you to be loud."

We continued then, him sliding deeper and my voice growing gradually louder until we fell into a motion of me grinding and whining. Jason massaged my cheeks as I rode forward and back, feeling the slight curve of his cock hit me in just the right spot. The world seemed to melt away as we fucked. Not even the crashing waves penetrated the bond we had created in being with one another. Jason inside me felt like nothing I had ever felt before. No one compared to him and I knew no one ever would.

As we picked up the pace, Jason rubbed the entirety of my back. "Fuck, you're so beautiful. Your eyes and your body...fuck! That ass is just so tight. Does it feel good, having my dick inside you?"

"Yes," I conceited. "God, yes, it feels fucking amazing! I want it harder."

"Oh, you'll get it harder." He suddenly halted my grinding motion and held me in place inches off his cock. Then he went in, harder than any guy had ever before. As his tip slammed against my spot, I threw my head back and cried out. 

"Yesyesyes," I screamed rapidly. "Fuck me, Jason. Fuck, yes."

We continued like this for a little while longer, our bodies becoming slick with sweat and Jason's naturally curly hair falling flat against his forehead. Then, in a feeling I had never had before -- that was becoming a running theme with Jason -- my balls tightened and my stomach flipped.

"What the fuck?" I cried out.

Jason didn't stop but asked, "What? Are you in pain?"

"No, I think I'm co...Oh, fuck!" Sure enough, my cock twitched and four long spurts of come shot forward, drenching Jason's chest and chin. He stopped grinding then and laughed.

"Oh, my God. You came without touching yourself."

"That's never happened before," I admitted. "I guess you fucked me good."

"Yeah?" He kissed me, sweat now masking the sweetness of his tongue. "Well, I bet I can come real good, too. Get on your knees." 

I did so and watched as Jason climbed above me. He scooped up my release from his chest and lubed his cock. My heartbeat quickened with excitement as Jason stroked himself furiously. After just four strokes, he cried, "Open your mouth!" and released himself. His load collided with my face, covering my cheeks, nose, and part of my forehead. The rest fell against my tongue and I swallowed it graciously. When he finished, Jason collapsed on his knees in front of me and pulled me into his arms. He nibbled at my neck for a moment before speaking.

"Fuck, I can't believe we did that," he said unbelievably.

"Me neither," I said.

It was silent for a few beats before Jason said anything else. "So, you're a student at the college?"

"Yeah. My train home leaves Monday."

"Oh." There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Well, do you _have_ to go home? I mean, if you had a place to stay and a job, could you stay here?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But the campus closes next week and I didn't register for summer classes, so..."

"Live with me." We were both stunned by the words. It was an absurd idea. Two strangers living together? It would never work out.

I furrowed my brows disbelievingly. "I can't do that. I don't even know you. And besides, I wouldn't be able to find a job around here. Everything is probably taken for the summer."

"You could work with me. Think about it. You'll work on the beach every day. I'll train you so you know what to do which isn't much. Then at the end of the day, we go home together."

"I don't know..." I toyed with a loose tangle of Jason's hair, seriously thinking about the offer. "Why are you doing this? Are you an ax murderer?"

"Truthfully...yes. I'm planning on keeping you in my deep-freeze. The cops will never find you."

"What about my family? They'll come looking for me."

"Maybe. That's just a liability, though. No one knows you've met me. You came here alone today. For all they know, you experienced a Jaws attack."

"A likely story then." I smiled but only for a second. "And what about us? If I do this, what becomes of this?" I motioned my hand back and forth.

Jason shrugged. "You seem like a nice guy. There's an ice cream parlor, a pizza place, and a boardwalk full of tourist attractions. It sounds like date heaven."

"So you'd want to date me?" I asked in disbelief.

"We could get there, definitely. Plus, I like your ass. It was nice and tight."

"Not when you're done with it," I smirked.

"That's a challenge I'm willing to accept."

Was I really thinking about doing this? Really, it wouldn't be too difficult. One letter home to my parents could explain that I'd decided to tutor summer students. They wouldn't care or really even miss me that much. At least at the beach, I had Jason and who knew who else. It would be a summer for the history books.

I turned to Jason. "I have one stipulation."

"Shoot," he said.

"I don't want to always ride. It's tiring sometimes."

"Deal! So, you're going to stay?"

"Yes," I said, a laugh bubbling up. "I'll stay with you."

We collapsed into each other then, our lips and bodies intertwining as we fell into the sand. What had started as a normal day on the beach nearly ended up being my last day alive. And though I may not have died on the shore, maybe a part of me did. The part that feared risks. Because when I was with Jason, it was like my life was only beginning.


End file.
